


Christmas Time is Here

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: It’s shaping up to be a wet Christmas in England but things brighten up when the Doctor arrives at Clara’s apartment.





	Christmas Time is Here

Clara sat at the window. The rain pitter-pattered against the glass drearily. The streets below were soaked. A few passerby rushed by with their packages protected by umbrellas but mostly the city looked empty. On the TV in the living room, she could hear “A Charlie Brown’s Christmas.” The depressing song “Christmas Time is Here” was playing and that pretty much summed up this holiday season.

How dreary.

How dull.

How depressing.

She sighed as the oven dinged. Her excitement rose slightly as she pulled the soufflé out and then dropped when she saw that, once again, it hadn’t risen properly. She had the oddest sense of déjà vu but shrugged it off.

“What is it about soufflés and me that just makes them not rise?” she mused.

From the hall closet, there came a familiar wheezing groan. Clara spun around, grinned, and rushed to the closet, throwing open the door just as the TARDIS materialized.

“Clara Oswald!” the Doctor exclaimed, opening the door as she knocked. He did those ridiculous air kisses that he always greeted her with and then engulfed her in a hug.

“Hello Doctor,” she said, voice slightly muffled by his jacket.

He pulled back, beaming at her, and then rushed past. “Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” he asked as he began rummaging through her cupboards.

“We’re on holiday,” Clara replied. “What are you doing?”

“Thought I’d make a soufflé.” His gaze fell on the dish on the counter. “Ah, I see you’ve already made one.” He took a closer look and frowned. “Oh.” He spun back to Clara, nearly tripping over his feet. “So why aren’t you with friends? Are Christmas parties still a thing?”

Clara gestured to the window. “Take a look outside. I’m not going anywhere.”

The Doctor took one look outside and made a face at the rain. “I hate rain. Ruins everything.”

“You’re telling me. I had a date.”

He seemed at a loss for words. For a moment, the two stared at each other. “Would you like me to take you?” the Doctor finally asked.

Clara shook her head. “I’ve already cancelled. You’re here now and you’re much better than a blind date.”

The Doctor inflated with pride and adjusted his bow tie. “I am, aren’t I?” he reminded himself. Clara raised one eyebrow. “Sorry. Where would you like to go then?”

Clara hugged herself and stared out at the rain again. It really was a shame that it was going to be a wet Christmas in England this year. She thought that the politicians who thought global warming was a hoax were absolute idiots.

“Is there a Christmas planet?” she asked suddenly.

The Doctor looked slightly taken aback. “Is there a what?”

“A Christmas planet,” she repeated. “So many planets out there. Surely one’s dedicated to Christmas.”

A broad grin grew on his face. “Have you ever heard of Christmastown?”

“No,” Clara said, shaking her head.

“Good. You’re going to love it.” He grabbed her hand. “Geronimo.” They ran back to the TARDIS. A few levers and buttons later, they landed. Clara gave him a curious smile.

“Is this really-” she started to ask.

“Yep.” The Doctor gestured for her to go first. “Clara Oswald, Christmas time is here again!”


End file.
